Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during care. Such patient care equipment may include heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion pumps, intra-venous bags, equipment monitors, defibrillators, and other patient care equipment, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
Intravenous lines, tubes, wires and the like have traditionally been left to dangle or hang between patient care equipment and the patient. Sometimes the lines or tubes are secured via a fastener, tape, or other means to a structure for convenient placement in areas that would prevent unintentional movement of the lines or tubes, for example if a caregiver were to trip over or snag one of the lines or tubes. The structure to which the lines or tubes are secured may be a patient support device, a floor, a wall, an equipment support, or any other device that could be used to hold the lines or tubes and resist accidental movement of the lines or tubes.